Mobile device users may attempt to capture an experience by acquiring two dimensional images of the user's experience. These two dimensional images may be acquired using a user's mobile device camera and may be stored digitally. To review the user's experiences, the user may view the two dimensional images. Other users may also view the images. However, the two dimensional viewing experience is limited to the two dimensional objects and information captured in the image.